


Whelve

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks way too hard on something that could be a simple matter. But apparently isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whelve

  
_whelve_  
(v.) to bury something deep; to hide

Draco wasn't hiding. Hiding was a coward's way to do things, and he was doing his best to not be a coward any more. It was tad difficult, though, particularly when the things he was faced with were just this side of completely terrifying. Let everyone else have the bravery to stand up to whatever they wanted to; Draco was content just settling back and gathering what he had to himself. That meant being uncustomarily appreciative for everything that he had: his friends, his family, the fact that he wasn't dead or in Azkaban. He had a well-bred, pretty girl interested in him, he had a best friend who hadn't abandoned him (and probably wouldn't at this point), and even though the rest of his school friends had effectively fucked off after the war, they still wrote every now and then. Mostly just Pansy, though. But at least her letters were entertaining enough.

But he definitely wasn't hiding. Hiding involved not just actively staying out of the limelight - which he, admittedly, was doing - but attempting to make himself smaller. Less noticeable. He had retreated out of some of the circles he used to travel in, but he was no less obvious when he did go out, and go out he did. He and Astoria had hit up a pub just the other night, and though they'd sat on an edge, that was mostly for privacy's sake. It was a date. People liked cosy, intimate spaces for dates.

Just because he hadn't yet come right out and made some of his intentions clear didn't mean that he was hiding. He was definitely sure about that. Obviously it came up a lot, drifting in and out of his head like an unwanted mantra; he absolutely refused to believe that it was true. It couldn't possibly be true. He was merely weighing the pros and cons of the discussion.

After all, Draco knew full well that if he mentioned to Theo he was interested in pursing him in any sort of way, he might end up breaking his best friend's brain, and he knew that if he said the wrong thing to Astoria at the wrong time, the chance of his getting dumped right then and there was fairly high. The former wasn't as negative as it could be; it would probably go all right, all things considered. But the latter?

Not something he wanted to tempt.

So that was that. He was just…biding his time, really. Yes. Biding his time.


End file.
